Smash Origins
by E.J.1029
Summary: It was that time of year again. Time to welcome back Smash Bros. finest and newest fighters, and time to reject those who don't make the cut. Take a look behind the scenes when people receive the news of how they will be apart of the promotion that is SSB
1. Invitations

It was time.

Time for the fighters to return from their quests of saving the masses or from attempting to destroy it was time for newcomers who wanted to be apart of the Super Smash Brothers promotion to make their debut to other universes and worlds.

And it was also time for disappointment. Disappointment to those who filed the application to appear on the roster and just became an assist trophy or a normal trophy who didn't get in on the action at all. But some people have it and some don't (According to the hands). Some just weren't unique enough, and so they had to get the letters that had the dreaded letters in bold saying "YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ACCEPTED".

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were ready to deliver the letters into their correct portals, having the letters with the Smash stamp in the front. They looked over each applicant, checked them twice, and honestly thought these competitors were the right categories and the right decisions.

It was time to fill the mansion.


	2. Mario

Ah, another day, another fun time at the mushroom kingdom. Lately,the place had been in bliss instead of utter chaos like usual, due to the summer beginning. Around then, instead of Bowser kidnapping the Princess (and occasionally Luigi, which he really gets a kick out of), they are doing literally anything, and EVERYTHING else. And around this time, Mario and the rest of the gang came from having another lifetime board game party, which they actually enjoyed to their hearts content.

They were just about to go and enjoy a nice picnic on the front of the castle grounds when a group of Toads came towards them.

"Master Mario! Master Mario!"

It was a group of blue Toads, all of them carrying a large bag that looked like it was stuffed. The toad caught all of their attention, confused on what the message could be for the red plumber. Usually they only came to alert that Princess Peach was missing, but that couldn't be the case since she was right there with the rest of them.

"What is it Toads?" Peach asked.

The Toads were catching their breath. "You've….. got…...mail," one said right before they all passed out. They all looked at Peach in worry for her subjects.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Toads can catch their breaths quicker when sleeping. It's like a walking plant with legs."

"Anywho," the italian plumber began, "Let's-a see what's in the mail."

He grabbed the bags and dumped it on the ground, and all of the mail was for them, and the rest of it was for the other residents in the Mushroom Kingdom. But it all came from the same address….

Mario picked up one with his name with wide eyes and held up the front, showing the stamp that covered the front to the others as they all gasped in shock and excitement.

"Yo Yo (It's Smash),"said Yoshi.

Daisy was excited. "YES! FINALLY".

They all gathered around the pile of mail and when finding their names, quickly opened their envelopes to see what they would be doing in this year's Tour of Smash around the world.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were excited to find out they were fighters again, flailing their arms and eating bananas.

Across from them were the Princesses. Peach, who has usually gotten in for, well being a well known Princess, wasn't surprised when she seen the big flashy "CONGRATULATIONS" on her letter. Daisy however, was gripping the letter in her hands hoping to that if there was some Mushroom God she would be in this year's Tour as a fighter, (or at least an assist trophy). She then did some heavy breathing and held on to the letter hoping, just hoping that…

"DAISY JUST OPEN THE LETTER ALREADY!"

"NO! I've been trying to get on this roster for over 10 years now! I've done everything I could, gave the best at all of my auditions, and even started lifting weights! See!" She then pulled up her sleeves and as she said, Daisy was ripped. When she flexed, her dress ripped a little, which caused Peach and Rosalina to both look in awe.

Rosalina only had to say one thing: "Wow"

Wario and Waluigi were beginning to open their letters as well.

"Yes Haha!," Wario said as he opened the letter and saw that he was returning as a fighter.

"Aww man," Waluigi exclaimed. "I'm an assist trophy again. I just don't know why they didn't like my audition"

"Well for starters" Wario began, "You don't have any supernatural powers that would be useful as self defense,your very skinny so you'll be knocked out very quickly, your criminal record is 3 times longer than mine, plus when we tried to kidnap Peach that one time, she told that you kept on trying to flirt with her, so they labeled you as a sexual predator. Your lucky you are an assist trophy let alone not in custody right now."

"FOR THE RECORD," Waluigi started. "You don't have any super powers either."

"Mario and Luigi have fireballs, and I manipulated my body to give me the most powerful toxic gas that could probably disintegrate this entire kingdom. You think they let us hang out with them because we're related? Nope. I'm a freaking detonator. "

"Well, you had Kamek hack into the Police files to change you record."

Wario crossed his arms and turned away from his brother. "You can't prove that."

"You, ugh nevermind. But my audition-"

"Dude you wore a disco outfit and brought a tennis racket. I thought agreed on the wearing the biker thing."

While they continued arguing, the princesses are still waiting for Daisy, who STILL hasn't opened her letter.

As she was still doing her weird exercises that were suppose to be giving her hope, Peach was laying on the ground, and Rosalina, who still hasn't opened her letter, was using her wand to control a couple one of her Lumas, both bored out of their minds.

Daisy then took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready!"

"Yes"

"Finally!"

"Okay," Daisy tore open the envelope. "Here it goes."

Daisy then picked up the paper and read it quickly, eyes skimming over the page over and over, then looked up at the others with disappointment.

"Aww Daisy. Not again!"

"It's okay Peach. You know why I took so long? I wasn't just hoping that I would get in… I was also being prepared for the worst possible outcome."

As she was talking Rosalina couldn't wait anymore and opened her letter.

"I realized that well.. Maybe they only need one woman in each series. I mean we've gone through the exact same self defence training, so there's no other reason they should just taken one of us. But maybe this is a sign. A sign that I have another calling in life other than fighting aliens and people with Psychic powers. But don't worry Peach. No matter what, you can just count on the fact that me and Rosalina will be cheering you on every step of the way. Right Rosi?"

"Actually, I got in."

"..." Daisy didn't think she hear that right. "Excuse me?"

"I got in. I'm going to be a fighter in Smash."

Daisy's mind snapped. She went from accepting her defeat to succumbing to hatred. She went from accepting it was futile to get into this company to being pissed off about it. She went from going peacefully to wanting to write angry letters at them everyday for the rest of her life. In other words, she went from, (And I quote Drake when I say) 0 to 100 real real quick.

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN A RESIDENT IN THIS FREAKING KINGDOM FOR OVER 25 FUCKING YEARS! SHE LIVES HERE FOR 3 MONTHS AND GETS IN!"

"Daisy just calm-

"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I'VE APPLIED FOR THE FUCKING COMPANY OVER 100 TIMES AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME ON YOUR FIRST TRY THAT YOU GOT IN?!"

"...yes?" Rosalina was scared now. Daisy has never been so upset at anyone before. Expecting Daisy to beat the living orbit out of her, Daisy however just closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"I need a stress ball." She then walked away from the others as she headed back to the castle. "HAVE A TOAD BRING ME SOME WINE!"

"Isn't alcohol illegal here?", Rosalina asked.

"You wanna go tell her that?"

Rosalina waved it off. "I think I'm good!" She then noticed that Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were just sitting there, not even paying attention to their letters. And went into their direction.

"Yo yo yoshi (I can't wait to fight Kirby again!)"

"I just-i want to know who's gonna be in the-a roster this-a year!"

"Oh boys", she said as she approached them, "Are you gonna see if you got in."

The three looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Rosalina did just move into the kingdom, so she didn't really know how things worked.

"Oh-i Rosi, were-a part of the original 12. The characters that were in-i Smash before it was cool!"

"Yeah, whenever we apply, we always automatically get in." Luigi exclaimed. Since he and Mario were half brothers, he didn't exactly have the italian accent.

"Yo! (Yeah, the only one who doesn't know that is Donkey Kong)," said Yoshi, who pointed over to the gorilla who was flailing his arms around like an Inflatable arm flailing tube man.

"Yeah. The only thing i'm-a worried about is-i Bowser." Mario said wondering what the King of Koopas was doing then, but then shrugged it off. "Oh well. Come on-i guys! We need to go and-i pick out 8 different-i outfits!"

Meanwhile in Bowser's castle…..

"How was it King Koopa?"

"I lost the damn Bowser party… again. Ugh that shit is so rigged!"

Bowser had just came from playing Mario Party with the Mario gang and he was destroying them… until their Toads started giving them TEN extra dice, which in retrospect, wasn't a good idea since he was a giant at the time, so in return, he squashed one, bringing out another to add another dice when his turn ended. The worst.

"DAD!"

" _Oh god",_ he thought.

10 years ago, Bowser's wife had his son, Bowser Jr. However, when finding out all Bowser really does is steal Peach for a living, on thing let to another, and they got a divorce. However, she didn't want either the dark ugly castle or the money that Bowser had stolen from her. Her alimony check came in the form of silence of them not being in her new home.

"Uncle Bowser!"

" _OH MY GOD!"_

The Koopalings are a different story.

When Bawsala, Bowser's sister, gotten married, she wanted A LOT of kids…. and she got em. But due to a flu virus, she and her husband were unable to take care of them. And what better person to give it to than a brother who has a tall castle and only one kid.

And now Bowser has 8 children in his home.

Bowser Jr. came down the spiraling steps first, then came along the Koopalings: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, and Ludwig, in that order. Junior came down with his hands behind his back, while the others slid down the banister.

"Junior, I just got in the house."

"I know, I know but I reaaaaaaallllllllly need to tell you something"

"UGH! How important is it?"

"Remember how Peach figured out how to escape? That important."

Bowser had to think about it, since this could be one of those stupid tricks they all pull. That's usually what happens when they all show up at once. But hey he's already been suspended from Mario Party, and has no Princess, so what was the worst that could happen? "Okay. You got 3 minutes. After that," Bowser took out a large hammer, "I start playing baseball with children."

"...and?," Morton asked, confused.

"... and what?"

"Our role is?," asked Larry asked.

Lemmy agreed "Yeah, are we on your team, the other team, the crowd?"

The other four just face palmed, wondering how they were related to these idiots.

"You're the BALL!"

"Oooooooooooohh," The three said in unison, while the other three were still dumbfounded on how their brothers still didn't get that reference, leading to 10 seconds of awkward silence.

"Junior you know that that retarded conversation wasted like 30 seconds I suggest you start talking."

"Oh right. Guess what came in the mail today?" He then showed him the letter with the red smash stamp."

He took take the letter out of his son's hands."YES! It's Smash Brother's again! Don't even gotta open it. Already in."

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah wait," Junior exclaimed. "Shouldn't you open it to make sure. I mean remember at the Olympic games 3 years ago you and that Eggman guy only terrorized London and crashed the Olympic Games because you didn't get the invitation. Now you have one and you don't want to open it?"

"Listen kids," Bowser began "When Smash began years ago, they wanted me in their _first_ world tour! Meaning the Original 12 should have been the Original 13. But the day they started I couldn't make it."

Now that was something to question. And Wendy, being a gossip just had to know. "Why Uncle Bowser?"

"Why? Oh well lets see: I was raising a 1 year old infant with no wife, a monarchy to run, and, oh yeah, I WAS GIVEN YOU 7 LITTLE BABY BASTARDS AS A CONGRATULATIONS PRESENT!"

"Aaaaaand now he's pissed" Iggy exclaimed.

"And as usual, guess who's gonna be watching you 7 LITTLE BASTARDS AND MY DOFUS SON? KAMEK!"

"But dad.."

"It's FINAL!"

"Please Uncle Bowser?" Iggy pleaded, and the others joined him. "PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE!?"

Bowser was about to lose it, which was perfect timing because his timer went off. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!" He got out his hammer. And his face that was filled with rage gained a smile.

"Time's up."

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings couldn't have ran upstairs fast enough. They ended up in the supply closet and locked the door. They sat down and tried to regain their breath

"WHAT THE HELL!?," began Roy, "I THOUGHT HE WASN'T GONNA HIT US IT WE FINISHED IN THREE MINUTES!"

"No," Ludwig rebuttled. "He said that he was going to hit us after 3 minutes. Whether we finished the conversation or not. Which we still didn't."

"This is so frustrating!" Wendy stood up. "Why is it that every year Uncle Bowser goes to the Smash event we can't go and have to watch it on TV?! That's not fair!"

Morton however shrugged. "Who said life was fair?"

"Anyway," Larry said depressingly, "We should just prepare for Kamek."

"Wait a sec," Junior started. "What's the one thing my dad always says Mario has every time he beats him?"

"A stupid mustache?"

"A dumb choice in outfits?"

"A drug problem?"

Everyone slowly turned to Larry, who had the last comment. "The mushrooms?"

"NO! He everytime he loses, he says the same quote every time. "DAMN THAT MARIO! THAT SON OF A BITCH ALWAYS HAS AN ACE UP HIS SLEEVE."

"That's right!", Iggy remembered.

"Yep. And here's mine!" Junior then reached in his pocket and pulled out another enveloped…. from SMASH!

The Koopalings gasped in shock. Lemmy asked "But, how did you-"

"I applied for Smash Brothers and snuck out of the castle one night with my clown kart to audition. Now let's see what I'll be doing."Junior opened the letter and read it quickly as the others waited in anticipation, until he started jumping up and down, screaming for joy.

"Sooo I'm guessing you're a fighter?"

"YEP HAHAHA! Now all I have to do is sneak out and avoid seeing dad at the tour!"

"Good luck!", said Morton. "How the hell are you gonna do that?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Anywho, let's see what I'll need to bring," he began to read on. "All weapons (none will be provided)…. toothbrush….deodorant… cell phones….. 8 DIFFERENT OUTFITS!?"

The other's didn't get it. "What's the problem?"

"The problem? WERE KOOPAS FOR GOD'S SAKE! WE DON'T WEAR CLOTHES! Even at weddings and funerals, we come as naked as the day we were born!"

"Well what does Bowser do?," Roy asked.

"Yeah!," Iggy agreed. "He goes every year and I don't see him with a single suitcase!"

"When Koopas grows up, they could gain the ability to let them change color,"Junior explained.

The koopas were shocked. "REALLY!? THAT'S SOOOO COOL," Morton said.

Even Ludwig, the smartest was impressed "Yeah, I didn't even know that… and I know everything."

"So, since YOU can't do that," Wendy said while poking Junior for emphasis, "what are YOU going to do?"

"Don't worry. Like I said, 'I'M GOING TO FUCKING TAKE CARE OF IT!'. Now let me finish." Bowser Jr. continued to reading. Twenty minutes later, the worry started setting in. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do. The costumes weren't an option. It was necessary! And it's not like he was human; who in the hell would sell clothes to a walking fire breathing dragon? He needed to find a solution and fast.

It happened in record timing to and his worries were over in a second when he finished reading. "I've got it! Guys! Guys! Listen to this!"

The Koopas all gathered around in a mini circle. Since they were in a storage closet, it wasn't as easy as it was they thought it would be, but they managed. "Okay, here it says, '8 costumes are required for every Smasher. However if one can't receive multiple outfits, then they are allowed to bring people who are able to copy their exact skills and movesets.' That means I get to bring 7 people who look like me to be clones!"

All of their ears perked up, realizing that this could be their big break.

"7 people?"

"That you know?"

"That look like you?"

"Act like you?"

"That have your moves?"

"That you care for?"

"Who you will mentor?"

"Yep!"

The koopalings all became very excited.

"Do you guys know a couple of people?"

They all turned to Junior, who at this moment could have automatically voted most stupid in the room. This was one of those rare occasions when all seven koopas agreed on something; that Bowser Junior was an idiot, or that he couldn't count.

"US JUNIOR!" They said in unison.

Junior thought about it and realized that it wasn't such a bad idea. It actually helped a lot time wise since he had a month to get their and it would probably take him 3 to hold auditions, so this is quick and painless.

"Okay….," he agreed. "But this will only work if you all listen to me and copy my training methods. Otherwise, I'll just use a bunch of koopa troopas."

The septuplets looked at each other with question. Were they seriously going to let him train them? He just now didn't realize that there were 7 of them, and he lived with them for their whole lives. This could be a risk taker.

But they exchanged some glances and were all reminded that Smash was where the greatness was cemented; everyone, not just in the Mushroom Kingdom, but in the entire universe! No matter what deal they had to make, they knew that going was worth it.

"Deal!"


End file.
